An important part of a person's daily hygiene routine is the brushing of one's teeth. This requires a person to secure and use two separate components: a toothbrush and a tooth paste supply container. Particularly when away from home, brushing one's teeth is often overlooked or put off as it is often inconvenient to carry and store both items.
There are many types of toothbrush devices that have been developed that combine the toothbrush and a container for tooth paste in an attempt to address the foregoing problem. Examples of such devices include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,341 to Kwak PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,278 to Kemeny PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,244 to Cheng PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,370 to Gingras PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,663 to Cerquozzzi PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,920 to Walther et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,774 to V. J. Resh PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,606 to T. T. Aschenbach PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,101 to A. B. Van Handel PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,504,143 to W. E. Roberts PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,831 to A. Wallace PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,911 to H. L. Trimble PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,648 to Kuryla PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,980 to R. D. Duncan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,706 to Francesco Verga PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,894 to G. R. Sherman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,367 to J. J. Pickering PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,471 to C. S. Durrett PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,433 to Villanueva PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,728 to Kuo PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,383 to Glover et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,287 to Braun et al PA1 a replaceable container for holding toothpaste having an outlet; PA1 a brush portion having a plurality of projecting bristles and an extension that includes a recess; and PA1 a dispensing system comprising a tube and an actuating mechanism mounted to the extension, the tube being in communication with the outlet of the container and having an open end and the actuating mechanism being operable to pivot the tube from a default position in which the tube is stored in the recess of the extension to a dispensing position in which the tube is elevated out of the recess and moved forwardly to position the tube directly over the bristles for dispensing toothpaste from the container through the open end of the tube.
None of these prior art toothbrushes use a convenient and re-sealable built-in dispensing system that is designed to apply toothpaste directly to the top of the toothbrush bristles.